saengil chukae, mianhae saranghae
by Cho babywook
Summary: kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya tepat tanggal 21 juni istrinya ulang tahun.. kejutan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun untuk istrinya fanfic kyuwook/ gs/ capter 1 sebenarnya mau untuk tanggal 21 tapi tidak jadi hehe..
1. Chapter 1

Judul: saengil chukae , mianhae saranghae

Pairing: kyuwook

Warning: gs, typo, romance gagal..

Don't like don't read

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ceritanya, mereka miliki orang tua dan diri sendiri serta tuhan.

~0~

Pagi yang cerah di seoul namun terkesan dingin dikarenakan tadi malam turun hujan, matahari mulai menyinari seluruh bumi, burung- burung mulai bernyanyi- nyanyi. Disebuah kamar kecil terdapat pasangan suami istri yang sedang tidur, mereka adalah pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Jam beker sudah berbunyi berulang kali

_**Kring kring **_

lihat pasangan suami istri ini jam beker sudah berbunyi sudah menunjukan pukul 7 tepat namun belum ada tanda- tanda ada yang bangun. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 7. 30 , barulah ada tanda- tanda kehidupan.

'Eunghh' lengguhnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya melihat jam beker yang bertengger di meja disamping.

"omo! sudah jam 7.30. bagaimana ini!"ucap nya dengan panic, bagaimana tidak panic seharusnya dia bangun jam 6 tapi malah bangun jam 7.30 .

"kyu ireona, palli ireona, ini sudah jam 7.30" ujarnya dengan suaminya sambil mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang ada disebelahnya. Tapi belum ada tanda- tanda di untuk bangun.

"kyu, cho kyuhyun ireona, kau bisa terlambat, jika kau tidak bangun juga" ucapnya lagi tapi dengan nada sedikit berteriak dan mengguncang tubuhnya dengan tenaga ekstra(?). Dan baru lah dia membuka matanya, namun yang bangun malah tersenyum lembut kepada istrinya

"eunghh wookie, ini masih pagi kenapa kau teriak begitu? Eoh?" ucapnya dengan senyum lembut yang masih terpatri di wajahnya untuk sang istrinya yang dipanggil wookie yang mana namanya kim ryeowook dan sekarang berubah menjadi cho ryeowook.

Hey apa kau tidak sadar cho kyuhyun ini sudah hampir jam 8.

"yak! Ini sudah jam 7.30 dan hampir jam 8" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan jam beker tersebut kedepan wajah suaminya, dan seketika wajahnya berubah matanya membulat dan mulutnya berbentuk 'o'

"mwoya! Aku telat, yak! Wookie kenapa kau bisa telat bangun? Eoh! Kan sudah ku bilang jangan nonton drama itu sampai larut malam, kan tadi malam aku sudah mengajakmu untuk tidur" omelnya kepada wookie dengan sedikit teriak, namun yang diomelin malah menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"mianhae kyu, aku sudah memasang jam beker, tadi malam tapi seper…" ucapnya terpotong oleh kyuhyun

"sudahlah.. aku mau pergi mandi dulu"sambungnya dengan nada yang dibuatnya dingin.

Kyuhyun turun dari kasur langsung melesat kekamar mandi namun tertahan karena wookie memenggang tangannya

Grep

"kyu apa kau marah kepada ku kyu, mianhae kyu" wookie langsung memenggang tangan kyuhyun. Namun orang yang dipegang malah diam tak menjawab malah memasang wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pegangan dari wookie namun wookie tetap memegang tangan kyuhyun namun sedetik kemudian

Cup

Wookie mencium bibir kyuhyun sebentar tapi tidak ada respon, namun kyuhyun hanya diam dan tetap memasang wajah datar, dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi setelah badannya membelakangi wookie dia malah tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Wookie terus berguman kata 'mianhae', saat dia melihat punggung kyuhyun berlalu pergi kekamar mandi. Di terus merutuki dirinya karena dia telat bangun dan membuat sang suami telat untuk pergi bekerja, kata suaminya dia akan mengadaka rapat yang lumayan penting.

Kyuhyun pov

Haha rasanya aku mau ketawa lihat dia seperti ini, wajahnya ditundukkan semakin dalam.

"mianhae kyu, aku sudah memasang jam beker, tadi malam tapi seper…" ucapnya dan langsung aku potong

"sudahlah.. aku mau pergi mandi dulu" sambungku cepat dengan nada yang ku buat dingin

Aku turun dari kasur langsung melesat kekamar mandi namun tertahan karena wookie memenggang tanganku aku melihatnya dengan wajah datar yang aku punya(?)

Grep

"kyu apa kau marah kepada ku kyu, mianhae kyu" ucapnya sambil memegang tangan ku.

Lebih baik aku diam dan lebih memasang wajah andaanku yang sangaat datar, agar dia terasa sangat bersalah, siapa suruh nonton sampai larut malam dan mencuekin ku saat menonoton serial drama kesukaannya. Aku pun melepaskan tangannya namun dia memengang lagi sedetik kemudian,

Cup

Wookie mencium bibir ku sebentar tapi aku hanya diam dan membalikan tubuh ku menuju kemar mandi, omo! Sabar kyu tahan jangan tergoda. Kau harus sabar, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai

###

Selesai mandi aku memakai baju ku dan kulihat dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan

"kyu sarapan lah dulu, aku sudah meyiapkannya" katanya yang masih memakai baju tidur

"tidak usah! Aku makan dikantor saja, lagian aku sudah sangat terlambat" jawab ku dingin dan melesat pergi keluar dari rumah dan menuju kekantor dan saat aku melihat kebelakang aku melihat dia hampir menangis karena sikap ku yang dingin, aku jadi tidak tega.

Ryeowook pov

Dengan cepat aku membuatkan sarapan untuknya supaya dia tidak marah kepada ku. Ku lihat dia sudah memakai baju dengan rapi.

"kyu sarapan lah dulu, aku sudah meyiapkannya"

"tidak usah! Aku makan dikantor saja, lagian aku sudah sangat terlambat" jawabnya dingin dan melesat pergi keluar dari.

'hisk… hisk..pabo hisk.. ryeowook kau sangat hisk..bodoh' aku hanya bisa merutuki kesalahanku sambil menangis andai saja aku mendengarkan nya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Air mata ini terus keluar, aku hanya bisa menangis di meja makan, hp ku bergetar

_neol bomyeon (nan) _

_useumman (nawa) _

_sujubeun misokkajido Yeah__  
__nal boneun ne nunbicheun seulpeun geol hoksi ibyeoreul malharyeogo hani Baby__  
__maeilgachi tto banbokdoel nae_

_moseube neoneun geurido jichyeonneunji_

_nal yongseohagenni?__  
__dasi hanbeon deo saenggakhae _

_saenggakhaejullae ijeneun nochi anheulge__  
_

siapa yang menelepon disaat seperti ini

"yeoboseoyeo"

"…."

"ne baiklah, nanti aku antar"

"…."

"mwo! Ne akan ku antarkan"

"…."

"kyu.. apa kau masih marah kepada ku.. mianhae.."

"…."

"jinja, jeongmalyo.. kau memaafkan ku.. baiklah akan kuantarkan sekarang, dimana file nya"

"…."

"ne… gomawo kyu, saranghae"

"…."

**Pippp**

Aku berjalan menuju keatas tempat kyuhyun bekerja, setelah itu aku turun dengan cepat dan keluar dari rumah .

~0~

Seorang yeoja keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa- gesa, tanpa menyadari kalau dirinya masih menggunakan pakaian tidur

"aigoo.. aku harus naik apa, jika naik bus jauh dari halte, naik taxi disini mana ada" ucapnya sesekali melihat kanan dan kiri

"nah itu taxi.." ucapnya dan sambil menggerakan tangannya(?)

Yeoja itu masuk ke taxi sejenak dia berpikir 'tumben ada taxi, ahh.. masa bodoh yang penting aku harus segera mengantarkan ini"pikirnya

"mau kemana nona"tukang taxi itu bertanya kepada yeoja itu

"emm.. ke Cho Cooperation" jawab yeoja itu

"nona..apa disana anda akan mengadakan pesta kostum baju tidur" ujarnya agak sedikit terkekeh

"mwo?" yeoja itu terkejut saat dia melihat ketubuhnya bawah dia masih menggunakan baju tidur

"omo! Kau sungguh babo ryeowook" rutuknya, dia hanya bisa menahan malu saat melihat dirinya masih menggunakan baju tidur,dan so pasti ryeowook yang biasa disapa wookie lupa juga untuk mengambil uang sebelum pergi. Itu semua berkat kecerobohannya.

"chakaman, kalau aku masih memakai baju tidur berarti aku…" ucapnya gantung

"ada apa nona?"

"emmh.. anu.. uang ku ketinggalan, emm.. tapi tenang aja nanti ku suruh suami ku untuk membay.." ucap wookie terpotong dikarenakan rem mendadak oleh pak supir. Membuat uri wookie kejedut

Ciiiiiiiittttttttt

Duak

"yak!apa yang bapak lakukan, apa bapak ingin kita tertab…" lagi- lagi ucapan dari wookie terpotong

"yak! Saya tidak bisa mengantar nona , ketempat tujuan. Silakan nona turun sekarang juga!"perintahnya

"jangan begitu, pak. Jebal, ini lumayan jauh"ujarnya sambil memasang wajah memelas

" shireo, lebih baik nona turun, bagaimana saya bisa menafkahi keluarga. Jika nona tidak membayarnya" ucapnya tegas, mau tidak mau wookie turun dan berjalan kaki untuk pergi kekantor suaminya, jika dia naik taxi percuma saja, pasti akan diusir seperti tadi karena dia tidak membawa uang

Ryeowook pov

aissshh… sungguh menyebalkaaaaaaaaaan, wookieee kenapa kau sungguh pabo, lihat lah sekarang kau memakai baju tidur, diusir oleh supir taxi , dan sekarang kau berjalan kaki menuju kantor kyuhyun. Dengan penampilan ku seperti ini membuat semua orang yang jalan menatapku aneh..

**brught**

"awww, appo"

"huweeee. Eommaaa"

Seorang anak kecil menabrakku mengunakan sepedanya membuat bokongku sakit. Dan dia menangis, padahal kurasa jatuhnya disengaja

"gwaenchana, adik kecil"ucap ku menenanginya

"huweeeeeeee… eomma" nangisnya semakin menjadi jadi

"tenang ne.. cup-cup jangan nangis, mana yang sakit adik kecil" aku menenanginya sekali lagi tapi dia terus saja menangis, apa yang harus aku lakukan…

"yak! Agasshi, apa yang anda lakukan dengan anak saya" ucap seorang

Tbc

Mianhae saya datang dengan fanfic yang baru, soalnya bingung mau lanjutin tapi waktu mau publish ada masalah,

Mohon riviewnya..


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: saengil chukae, mianhae saranghae part 2

Pairing: kyuwook

Other: berjalan sesuai alur cerita

Warning: gs, typo, romance gagal..

Don't like don't read

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ceritanya, mereka miliki orang tua dan diri sendiri serta tuhan.

Silahkan dibaca

~o~

Part sebelumnya

"huweeeeeeee… eomma" nangis anak ini semakin menjadi jadi

"tenang ne.. cup-cup jangan nangis, mana yang sakit adik kecil" aku menenanginya sekali lagi tapi dia terus saja menangis, apa yang harus aku lakukan…

"yak! Agasshi, apa yang anda lakukan dengan anak saya" ucap seorang ibu-ibu dengan gaya berpakaian yang sangat aneh.

**.**

**.**

Dikejauhan tampaklah seseorang ibu- ibu sedang berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mengomel- ngomel dengan seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah kim ryeowook, sebab anaknya menangis dikarenakan terjatuh. Menurut sang ibu anak itu jatuhnya dikarenakan oleh yeoja itu. Namun menurut hati ryeowook itu bukan kesalahannya, jelas- jelas tadi anak itu sengaja menabraknya.

"agasshi.. lihatlah, anakku jadinya terluka gara- garamu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Eoh" omel ibu itu dengan sadikit meninggi, yang diomel malah menundukkan wajahnya, bukan karena dia takut melainkan map yang ada ditangannya ini yang semestinya harus diantarkan secepat mungkin kalau tidak pasti suaminya memarahinya, dan lagian dia malu dilihatin oleh orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"yak! Agasshi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab, eoh!" Ketus ibu

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae ahjuma, tadi aku tidak melihat anak ini. Sekali lagi mianhae" ucap ryeowook dengan membukukkan badannya berulang- ulang, dan beranjak pergi meninggal ibu itu dan anaknya, saat ryeowook melangkah tidak jauh, ibu itu menyidir ryeowook halus, sedetik kemuadian tersenyum penuh kemenangan bersama anaknya.

"aishh.. dasar anak muda, lihatlah pakaian yang digunakan keluar sungguh memalukan" ucapnya sedikit agak keras, yang didengar oleh ryeowook. 'apa dia tidak sadar, padahal dia yang terlihat sangat aneh, bagaimana tidak dia memakai baju daster ful color menggunakan kacamata hitam, dan topi bundar. Bukankah itu lebih cocok digunakan untuk kepantai. Sungguh tidak waras' umpatnya dalam hati

Ryeowook terus belari kecil untuk sampai ke kantor suaminya, jika tak sanggunp berlari dia jalan, lalu lari lagi, begitu seterusnya bunyi suara napasnya terengah engah. Itu dilakukan hanya untuk suaminya, padahal ryeowook anti- yang nama nya lari- lari seperti ini. Tapi ini dia lakukan khusus untuk suaminya.

Dipertengahan jalan ryeowook bertemu dengan seseorang dari balik kaca mobil, yang dikendarai oleh namja itu.

"wookie, kenapa kau terlihat terburu- buru" ucap seorang namja itu yang ditanya sedang mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah- engah

"aku.. hosh.. harus..hosh.." ucapnya terputus-putus karena sedang mengatur nafasnya

"yak! Atur saja nafasmu dulu baru bicara"ucap namja itu

"ok.. sudah merasa lebih baik" ucapnya lagi yang dianggukan oleh ryeowook

"aku harus secepatnya tiba di kantornya kyuhyun, untuk mengantarkan map ini. Apa zhoumi oppa mau mengantarkanku" ujar ryeowook

"baiklah, masuklah cepat" kata namja itu yang namanya adalah zhoumi. Selama perjalanan menuju kantor dimana tempat kerjanya kyuhyun, mereka saling bercerita. Namun tinggal beberapa meter lagi mobil yang dikendarai oleh zhoumi mogok.

"eh.. oppa ada apa ini kok berhenti" ucap ryeowook

"coba oppa lihat dulu, tiak seperti biasanya mobil ini berhenti"ujar zhomi dengan nada panic, setelah dia keluar melihat mobilnya dan mengecek mesin. Zhoumi pun masuk lagi kedalam mobilnya

"wookie bisakah kau mendorong mobil ini" ujarnya

"mwo!"ucapnya kaget, 'aisshh, bagaimana bisa tubuhku yang mungil ini harus mendorong mobil'umpat ryeowook. Namun mau tidak mau suka tidak suka atau rela tidak rela ryeowook pun mau mendorong mobil. Ryeowook pun hanya sanggup mendorong sampai 5 meter saja

"wookie, sepertinya ini mobil harus dibawa ke bengkel" ucap zhoumi

"dan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, mianhae wookie" ujarnya lagi, si ryeowoook hanya tersenyum pahit. ' kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi oppa, kalau tau begini aku tidak perlu membuang tenagaku untuk mendorong mobil yang berat ini' lagi- lagi ryeowook mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Namun dia tidak bisa menyalahkan zhoumi sepenuhnya. Dengan tersenyum manis ryeowook menerima kenyataan kalau dia harus berlari lagi untuk sampa ketempat tujuan.

"gwaenchana oppa, malah aku berterima kasih atas tumpanganmu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya oppa" ujar ryeowook berterimakasih, dan pergi berlari meninggalkan zhoumi.

Dengan perjuangan dan kegigihan ryeowook akhirnya ryeowook sampai didepan kantor kyuhyun, dengan nafas sedikit terengah – engah.. 'akhirnya sampai juga' inner ryeowook dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya. Saat ryeowook memasuki gedung itu dia ditahan oleh satpan

"mianhae, agasshi. Anda tidak boleh masuk"cegah seorang satpam

"waeyo?, saya hanya sebentar saja, untuk mengantarkan ini" ucap ryeowook sambil memperlihatkan barang yang dia bawa. Si satpan tetap melarangnya, dan menghalang – halang ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam.

"mianhae, agasshi sekali lagi saya tegaskan anda tidak boleh masuk" ucapnya dengan tegas yang dibalas dengusan oleh kim ryeowook

"aishh.. pak jebal.. biarkan saya masuk ne.. saya hanya mengantarkan ini" ucap ryeowook memelas

"shireo, lebih baik agasshipergi dari sini" ucap satapan itu dengan sangat- sangat tegas

"yak! Apa bapak tau saya ini adalah istri dari direktur cho kyuhyun"pekik ryeowook, satpan itu melihat dari ujung kaki sampai kepala namun sedetik kemudian.

"hahahahahaha" satpan itu tertawa karena melihat seorang gadis yang memakai baju tidur, sandal tidur dan rambut sedikit berantakan, mengaku kalau dia adalah seorang istri dari direktur cho kyuhyun yang terkenal modis, dan sifat dingin namun baik hati.

"yak! Kenapa tertawa eoh!" ketus ryeowook. sebenarnya dia tau kenapa satpan itu tertawa, itu disebabkan oleh kondisinya saat ini sungguh memalukan.

" yang benar saja, kemarin juga ada seorang ibu- ibu mengaku adalah ibu dari direktur choi siwon, dan rupanya dia adalah orang gila yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa"ucap satpan itu dan seketika wajah ryeowook memerah padam, bukan karena malu ataupun apa, karena dia marah kepada satpan ini dengan menyamakan dirinya dengan seorang ibu- ibu gila dan dapat disimpulkan kalau dia itu adalah orang gila

"enak saja.. saya bukan orang gila ya.. pak satpammm" ketus ryeowook dengan penekanan di gila dan satpan. Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yeoja melihat adu mulut antara seorangyeoja dengan satpam, yeoja itu mengahampiri mereka.

"maaf, pak song, ada apa in.." ucapnya terpotong

"sungmin eonni.. akhirnya kau datang" sambung oleh ryeowook dengan girang

"wookie.. kenapa kau ada disini dan…." Ucap yeoja itu yang namanya tak lain adalah sungmin yang menggatungkan kata- katanya karena dia melihat ryeowook dari bawah sampai atas.

"cerita sangat panjang eonni, bisakah kau antarkan aku masuk ketempat kyuhyun, aku ingin mengantarkan ini" ujar ryeowook dan dianggukan oleh sungmin, mereka pun masuk kedalam sebelumnya ryeowook meuang muka kepada satpan itu, membuat sungmin terkekeh.

" kyuhyun ada dilantai 10, eonni hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sini saja" ujar sungmin dan dianggukan oleh ryeowook. Ryeowook pun menuju lift namun ditahan oleh sungmin

"waeyo eonni?" Tanya ryeowook

"liftnya sedang diperbaiki, mulai dari bawah sampai atas, jadi kau naik tangga darurat saja ya?" ucap sungmin dan meninggalkan ryeowook dengan mulut menganga. ' yang benar saja, aku harus kelantai 10 dengan tangga, cobaan apalagi yang kuterima ya tuhan' inner ryeowook

Dengan berat hati dia menaiki tangga demi tangga untuk sampai lantai ke 10. Di pertengahan jalan 2 orang karyawan sedang berbicara berbisik- bisik, namun terdengar oleh ryeowook

"kasihan sekali chief cho, dimarahi oleh sanjangnim choi. Gara- gara telat datang, terus dia melupakan dokumen yang sangat penting" ucap salah seorang yeoja 1itu panjang lebar

"ne.. kasihan sekali, padahal inikan rapat penting. Dan bukankah dia tidak pernah telat untuk datang kekantor, dan orangnya tidak pelupa bukan?" ujar yeoja 2satunya

"sudah lah tidak usah dibahas lagi kita, capek juga naik tangga dari lantai 3 sampai 5" sambung yeoja 1

Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan 2 yeoja itu hampir menangis, karena dia merasa ini semua gara- gara dia, ryeowook berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak terasa dia sampai dilantai 10, dengan tergesa- gesa ryeowook berjalan tanpa menyadari lantai yang dia pijak licin dan

**syuttt **

**bukk**

ryeowook terpeleset dengan pantat yang mendarat sempurna di lantai nan keras

"awww.. appo.." dia hanya meringgis kesakitan dan datang seorang office girl

"yak! Agasshi.. apa yang kau lakukan, lihat lah lantai yang baru aku pel, kotor gara mu. Apa kau tidak tau aku sudah seharian untuk membersihkan ruangan ini dank au mengotorinya begitu saja" omel office girl ke ryeowook, dan ryeowook hanya menatapnya tajam, dan yang ditatap hanyan memasang wajah cuek.

"mwo! Jika kau sedang mengepel pakailah papan yang bilang 'hati- hati jalan licin, atau maaf jalan sedang dipel'. Dan aturannya aku yang memarahimu." Ketus ryeowook dan meninggalkan office girl itu yang masih idak terma oleh perkataan dari ryeowook

"dasar orang aneh" teriaknya pelan. Si ryeowook hanya maju jalan kedepan mencari ruangan tempat kerja kyuhyun. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sungguh mengesalkan bagi yeoja yang bertubuh mungil itu. Saat dia berjalan menuju ruangan kyuhyun, dia melihat kesalh satu ruangan yang mana ruangan itu adalah ruangan choi siwon suami dari kim kibum eonninya yang posisinya sebagai direktur besar di perusahaan ini. Dai melihat cho kyuhyun dan siwon sedang berbicara, namun semakin lama siwon membentak kyuhyun dan

**Buakk**

Sontak ryeowook kaget terlonjat karena ryeowook saat ini sedang didepan pintu yang mana pintu itu terbuka sedikit ryeowook pun menguping pembicaraan kyuhyun dan siwon

"mwo! Kau bilang minta maaf" ucap siwon dengan nada yang sangat tinggi

"apa kau sadar kesalah mu sangat fatal, kau membuat klien menunggu mu karena kau data terlambat, dan kau melupakan document yang sangat penting" ucapnya lagi namun kali ini emosi dari siwon semakin memuncak membuatnya membantingkan file itu kebawah, membuat ryeowook semakin ingin mau menangis melihat kyuhyun dimarahi oleh bos besarnya.

"hyu.."ucap kyuhyun terpotong

"sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau keluar" emosinya namun agak sedikit mereda

Saat kyuhyun keluar dengan cepat ryeowook menjauh dari pintu dan hendak mau bersembunyi namun ketahuan oleh kyuhyun, seketika kyuhyun menarik ryeowook kedalam ruangannya.

"k..kyu ini documentnya" ucap ryeowook takut- takut

"hha.. sudahlah wookie letakkan saja diatas meja, gomawo. Mianhae membuat mu susah" ucap kyuhyun dengan menghela nafas, namun bukannya ryeowook meletakkan document itu malah memeluk kyuhyun dan menangis.

**Grep**

"hisk.. hisk.. kyu.. mianhae… hisk.. semuanya.. hisk.. salahku.. hisk"

"sudahlah… uljima, semua sudah terjadi. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan ryeowook dan mengahapuskan air mata.

"tetap saja kyu, itu semua kesalahan ku. Andai saja ak…" ucap ryeowook terpotong karena kyuhyun menciumnya

**Cupp**

Hanya menempel, namun cukup lama

"lagian ini bukan kesalahan mu" ucap kyuhyun

"ini memang semua salahku kyu.."ucap ryeowook lirih

"jinja? Padahal ini sudah direncanakan" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan, membuat ryeowook sedikit bingung

"maksut mu" Tanya ryeowook,dan

**Toktok**

Tbc

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang menarik atau kependekan ataupun kepanjangan, mohon dimaklumkan

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah riview di capter sebelumnya, aku senang ada yang respon cerita yang aku buat.. apalagi yang baca ff ku sebelumnya

Sekali lagi terimakasih#bow 90 derajat

Bagaimana yang capter 2 ini?

Mohon riviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: saengil chukae, mianhae saranghae part 3 end

Pairing: kyuwook

Other: berjalan sesuai alur cerita

Warning: gs, typo, romance gagal..

Don't like don't read

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ceritanya, mereka miliki orang tua dan diri sendiri serta tuhan.

Silakan baca

~o~

Part sebelumnya

"lagian ini bukan kesalahan mu" ucap kyuhyun

"ini memang semua salahku kyu.."ucap ryeowook lirih

"jinja? Padahal ini sudah direncanakan" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan, membuat ryeowook sedikit bingung

"maksut mu" Tanya ryeowook,dan

**Toktok**

**.**

**.**

kyuhyun menyuruh ryeowook membukan pintu, padahal saat itu ryeowook baru saja ingin duduk untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Dengan berat hati dia membukakan pintu, seketika matanya membulat mulutnya terbuka lebar, seperti melihat hantu yang sangat menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak dia melihat orang- orang yang dia temui dipagi hari dari tukang supir taxi yang menurunkannya dijalan, ibu dan anak yang mengomelinya,zhoumi yang juga menurunkannya dijalan karena mobilnya mogok, satpam yang melarangnya untuk masuk, sungmin, office girl, dan yang terakhir siwon mebawa kue tar dan memakai topi ulang tahun

"saengilchukae hamnida, saengilchukae hamnida…. Kim ryeowook… saengil chukae hamnida"nyanyi mereka serentak tak terkecuali kyuhyun ikut bernyanyi. Ryeowook terharu mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, dia tidak menyangka kalau sekarang adalah tanggal 21 juni. Dia pun menangis

"hisk.. gomawo" ucapnya terharu kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh ryeowook dengan menyalurkan kasih sayang yang mendalam(?)

"tapi, kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian tau kalau sekarang aku ulang tahun" tunjuknya kepada supir, ibu- dan anak, satpam

"aigoo… babywook, apa kau tidak kenal aku" ucap supir taxi dengan membuka penyamaran seketika mata ryeowook membuka lebar

"donghae oppa" ucap nya terkejut

"ne.. mianhae ne… buat mu berjalan kaki dari tempat yang aku turunkan sampai kesini, apa kau capek?.. sebenarnya aku tidak tega, tapi ini tuntutan dari scenario" ujarnya dengan panjang lebar membuat ryeowook memandang dengan tatapan jengkel. 'skenario apa?' inner ryeowook

"ne wookie.. apa kau lupa dengan eonni dan keponakan mu yang ganteng ini" ucap seorang ibu dan anak sambil melepaskan penyamaran, dan mata ryeowook sempat membulat dan bertambah bulat lagi. Rasanya mata ryeowook seakan mau keluar

"hukkie eonni, dongjae" ucapnya tak kala kaget yang dibalas senyum oleh hyukkie dan dongjae anak dari donghae dan eunhyuk yang biasa disapa hyukkie

"wookie aku juga minta maaf, sebenarnya mobilku tidak mogok. Karena itu termasuk bagian dari scenario untuk menyuruh mu mendorong mobil, yang dibuat oleh sutradara." Ucap zhoumi. 'scenario lagi, sutradara apa maksutnya' inner ryeowook

"apa kau lupa dengan oppa wookie, bagaimana aktingku apa cocok untuk main film, meskipun jadi satpam, tak masalah buka.. haha" ujar satpam itu dengan senyum puas.. 'aishh yesung oppa juga ikutan dan bilang ini adalah tuntutan' lagi lagi ryeowook hanya berkata dalam hati

"wookie… eonni juga minta maaf ne.. sebenarnya lift tidak sedang diperbaiki, itu sesuai tuntutan dari scenario." Ujar dari sungmin sambil menampakkan aegyonya

"oh iya… apa pantat mu sakit wookie, mianhae.. itu sesuai dari tuntutan scenario.. kau tidak lupa dengan eonni mu sendirikan wookie?" ucap office girl membuka topi yang digunakan dan tampaklah seorang yeoja yang cantik. 'mwo? Eonni juga ikut dalam hal ini' untuk sekian kalinya ryeowook berkalut dengan pikiran dan batinnya(?)

"kyu.. bagaimana ekspresi hyung marah, bagus tidak?" Tanya siwon kepada kyuhyun dan kyuhyun pun mengancungkan jempolnya, membuat ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti

"rupanya benar dugaan dari sutradara. Ryeowook keluar menggunakan baju tidur yang bercorak jerapah" ujar donghae membuat semua orang terkekeh melihat penampilan ryeowook

"kenapa kau diam saja wookie" ucap kyuhyun

"jadi.. kalian semua mengerjaiku" pekik ryeowook sontak mereka menutup kedua telinga menggunakan tangan karena suara ryeowook cukup nyaring

"siapa … yang membuat skenarionya, atau lebih tepatnya sutradaranya, karena aku mau ngasih ucapan terimakasih. Kurasa dia sutradara yang sangat hebat"ucap ryeowook ketus dan menatap tajam kesemua yang ada disitu dengan cepat mereka menunjuk kearah kyuhyun. Yang ditunjuk malah memasang wajah santai. 'jadi ini semua ulah mu kyu, awas kau ya' umpat ryeowook. Ryeowook memasang tatapan membunuh ke kyuhyun.

"mwo! Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu" ucapnya dengan santai

"yak! Cho kyuhyun jadi kau orang dibalik semua ini" teriak ryeowook

"sudahlah wookie dia tidak sepenuhnya salah, dia hanya ingin beri mu kejutan. Lagian kami dengan senag hati untuk membantunya" ujar kibum untuk menenangi ryeowook yang hampir mau meledak

"ne.. lebih, baik sekarang tiup lilinnya, sebelumnya make a wish *benargaktuhtulisannya*"kata eunhyuk, ryeowook menutup mata, dan meniup lilinnya.

"chukae wookie" ucap mereka kompak dibalas senyuman hangat dari uri ryeowook.

"kue pertama untuk siapa" tanyak sungmin, 'pasti untuk ku' inner kyuhyun

"kue pertama tentu saja untuk eoma dan appa meskipun mereka tidak ada tetap untuk 2 eoma dan 2 appa" ucap ryeowook senang.

"yang kedua untuk eonni ku tersayang" ucap ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook pun membagi kue dari pertama dan seeterusnya. Membuat kyuhyun cemberut dikarenakan dia tidak dapat potongan kue dari ryeowook padahal dia yang memberikan kejutan untuk istri tercintanya.

Setelah acara selesai tinggallah ryeowook dan kyuhyun,

"chagi, apa kau marah dengan ku" rajuk kyuhyun

"…"

"mianhae chagi, aku hanya ingin buat kejutan saja" ucapnya lagi

"aku tidak marah, namun aku kesal. Tapi yasudahlah… gomawo kyu" ryeowook pun tersenyum

"oh iya.. ini kue terakhir untuk mu"ujar ryeowook, namun ditatap kesal oleh kyuhyun, ' masak aku kue yang terakhir sih, yang benar aja' inner kyuhyun

"ini memang kue yang terakhir, bukan berarti ini sisa kyu.. mungkin biasanya orang tercinta yang mendapatkan potongan pertama, namun apa kau pernah dengar orang yang sangat dicintai memberikan kue terakhir, belumkan?. Kue terakhir sama dengan cinta ku ke kamu sampai akhir, meskipun yang pertama lebih special, but now the last."ucap ryeowook panjang lebar dengan senyum dibalas senyuman oleh kyuhyun.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu" Tanya kyuhyun

"kata- kata itu keluar saja dari mulutku"ucapnya polos, membuat kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak- ngacak rambut ryeowook

"kajja.. kita pulang aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah besar untuk mu chagi" ajak kyuhyun

"jinja? Hadiah? Besar?, tapi sebelum itu kita beli eskrim dulu ne kyu.. jebal"ucapnya dengan memasang puppy eyes

"shireo!" bantah kyuhyun membuat ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya

"yasudah, kajja kita pulang"ucapnya ketus dan meninggalkan kyuhyun

Sekarang mereka sedang berada didalam mobil, ryeowook masih diam dan memcuekian kyuhyun yang mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

"baiklah kita beli eskrim" ucap kyuhyun mengalah

"jinja?" disambut senyuman merekah diwajah ryeowook

"ne, kau boleh memesan, sesuka hati mu, tapi tidak boleh berukuran jumbo, dan tidak lebih dari satu" ucap kyuhyun santai,

"katanya sesuka ku kenapa tidak boleh dari satu, aissh … yasudalah yang penting aku makan eskrim"ucap ryeowook mengalah, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melawan namun sekarang tidak tepat karena dia sudah menguras tenaga. Membuat kyuhyun terkekeh dengan perubahan wajah dari istrinya

Saat mereka tiba didepan kedai eskrim, hanya kyuhyun yang keluar dari mobil, ryeowook lebih memilih untuk diam di mobil. Kyuhyun masuk dengan membawa satu cup eskrim coklat berukuran jumbo, membuat wjah ryeowook yang agak masam menjadi manis kembali. Saat ryeowook mau memakan eskrim dan ingin memasukan kedalam mulut, dia melihat kalung yang berada di dalam cup eskrimnya, dia terkejut, saat dia melihat kyuhyun, dengan pandangan apa- ini- kalung untukku. Dan kyuhyun tersenyum. Ryeowook terharu biasanya kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap seromantis ini. Ryeowook memeluk kyuhyun dan dibalas oleh kyuhyun.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan,

"sini aku pakaikan" tawar kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun memakaikan kalung itu di leher ryeowook. Mereka saling lempar pandang. Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin dekat dan

**Cup**

Ciuman itu cukup lama kyuhyun pun menyapu bibir ryeowook dengan pelan Refleks ryeowook pun merangkul leher kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun menekan pinggang Ririn agar lebih dekat, padahal mereka sedang berad didalam mobil.

~O~

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook sampai dirumah sekarang mereka sedang duduk menikmati acara tv

"kyu mana kado yang besar itu, dari tadi aku tidak ada melihat kado apapun" Tanya ryeowook

"kau ingin hadiahnya sekarang chagi?" Tanya kyuhyun dan dianggukan oleh ryeowook sedetik kemudian kyuhyun menyeringai, wajah kyuhyun semakin lama semakin dekat

"ka…kau .. ma..u apa kkyu" ucap ryeowook gugup dan menjauhkan kepalanya, namun dengan cepat kyuhyun menahan tengkuk dan mencium ryeowook dengan lembut, ryeowook pun membalas semakin lama ciuaman itu semangkin ganas, setelah kehabisan nafas baru mereka berhenti. Kyuhyun mengatur nafsnya begitupun ryeowook

"aishh.. aku minta kadoku, bukan ciuman mu kyu pabo" ucap ryeowook sebal

"hadiah ku untukmu adalah membuat mu mengandung cho junior" ucapnya sambil menyeringai

"maksut mu" Tanya ryeowook

"maksut ku ini" ucap kyuhyun dan mengendong ryeowook ala bridal style sambil mencium ryeowook dengan sedikit ganas(?), membawanya masuk kekamar, dan melakukan hal-hal itu (?)

End

Akhirnya tamat, oh iya aku tidak bisa buat cerita yang hot- hot gimana gitu soalnya agak sulit,

apa ini kecepatan..

mohon riview nya..

jika ada yang riview mungkin aku akan buat cerita lagi

mianhae lama updet nya

sekali lagi mohon riviewnya


End file.
